darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Horror from the Deep/Transcript
Missing Man *'Player:' Hello there. *'Larrissa:' Oh, thank Armadyl! I am in such a worry... please help me! **'Player:' With what? ***'Larrissa:' Oh... it is terrible... horrible... My boyfriend lives here in this lighthouse, but I haven't seen him the last few days! I think something terrible has happened! Look, you can see for yourself that the light has gone out, and the front door is locked up tight! He would NEVER do that! With the light off this coastline is terribly dangerous to ships! And to lock the front door so that nobody can turn the light back on? ***'Player:' Maybe he just went on holiday or something? Must be pretty boring living in a lighthouse. ***'Larrissa:' That is terribly irresponsible! He is far too thoughtful for that! He would never leave it unattended! He would also never leave without telling me! Please, I know something terrible has happened to him... I can sense it! Please... please help me adventurer! ****'Player:' But how can I help? *****'Larrissa:' Well, we have to do something to get the lighthouse working again! Also, as you may have noticed, the storm that knocked the bridge out has trapped me on this causeway! You seem to have got here okay somehow, so if you could go and visit my cousin and get the spare key I left him, as well as fix the bridge enough so that I can go and speak to my family in Rellekka and tell them what's happened, I would be eternally grateful! ******'Player:' Okay, I'll help! *******'Larrissa:' OH! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I know my darling would never have left with the lighthouse lights off and without even telling me where he's gone! ********'Player:' Where is your cousin? *********'Larrissa:' My cousin was always interested in agility. He left our home in Rellekka many moons ago, so that he could pursue this interest. I don't exactly know where he has gone, but I am sure he went somewhere to practice his agility. If you see him, his name is Gunnjorn. Mention my name, he will recognise it. ********'Player:' How can I fix the bridge? *********'Larrissa:' Well, I am not just some helpless girl! I have pretty good agility, so you will only need to use two planks to make a ledge that I can balance along. Just use a plank on each side of the bridge. You will need a hammer, and thirty steel nails for each plank you use as well. I believe there are some planks near here... ********'Player:' I'll see what I can do. *********'Larrissa:' Thank you so much! ******'Player:' Sorry, just passing through. ****'Player:' Sorry, just passing through. **'Player:' Sorry, just passing through. ***'Larrissa:' Oh... my poor darling Jossik... I just know something terrible has happened... The Bridge and the Key Barbarian Outpost *'Gunnjorn:' Haha welcome to my obstacle course. Have fun, but remember this isn't a child's playground. People have died here. *'Player:' Hi, are you called Gunnjorn? *'Gunnjorn:' Why, indeed I am. I own this agility course, it can be very dangerous! *'Player:' Yeah, that's great. Anyway, I understand you have a cousin named Larrissa who gave you a key...? *'Gunnjorn:' Yes, she did! How do you know of this? She said she probably wouldn't need it, but gave it to me for safe keeping just in case. *'Player:' Well, something has happened at the lighthouse, and she has been locked out. I need you to give me her key. *'Gunnjorn:' Sure. Here you go. Fixing the Bridge You create half a makeshift walkway out of the plank. You have now made a makeshift walkway over the bridge. Returning to Larrissa *'Player:' I've got your key for you! *'Larrissa:' Oh, thank you so much! Quickly, we must go inside and find out what has happened to my beloved Jossik! The Lighthouse Search and Repair *'There are three books that look important... What would you like to do?' **'Option 1:' Take the Lighthose Manual. **'Option 2:' Take the ancient Diary. **'Option 3:' Take Jossik's Journal. **'Option 4:' Take all three books. You use the swamp tar to make the torch flammable again. You use the molten glass to repair the lens. You light the torch with your tinderbox. You have managed to repair the lighthouse torch! *'Player:' I have managed to fix the light! *'Larrissa:' Excellent work, adventurer! Now you can devote all of your energies to finding out what has happened to my darling Jossik! Under the Lighthouse *'Player:' I don't think I'll get that back if I put it in there. *'Really place the rune/weapon/arrow into the door?' **'Option 1:' Yes. ***''You place a(n) item into the slot in the wall.'' **'Option 2:' No. You hear the sound of something moving within the wall. Horror From the Deep *'Jossik:' *cough* Please... please help me... I think my leg is broken, and those creatures will be back any minute now! *'Player:' I guess you're Jossik then... What creatures are you talking about? *'Jossik:' I... I do not know. I have never seen their like before! I was searching for information about my uncle Silas, who vanished mysteriously from this lighthouse many months ago. I found the secret of that strange wall, and discovered that I could use it as a door, but when I came down here I was attacked by... Well, I do not know what they are, but they are very strong! They hurt me badly enough to trap me here, and I have been fearing for my life ever since! *'Player:' Don't worry, I'm here now. Larrissa was worried about you and asked for my help. I'll go back upstairs and let her know that I've found you and that you're still alive, and then we can work out some way of getting you out of here, okay? *'Jossik:' NO! No, you can't leave me now! Look! They're coming again! Do something! *'Player:' Okay, now that the creature's dead we can get you out of here. *'Jossik:' No... you do not understand... That was not the creature that attacked me... That was one of its babies... *'Player:' Okay, it's dead! Let's get out of here! *'Jossik:' Yes, quickly, the mother might be dead, but its children are not! Follow me upstairs, I might be able to help you with that casket you found. Bring it to my library, it looks familiar somehow... Post-Quest Dialogue *'Player:' I see you managed to escape from those monsters intact! *'Jossik:' It seems I was not as injured as I thought I was! I must thank you again for all of your help. Now, about that casket you found on that monster's corpse... *'Player:' I have it here. You said you might be able to tell me something about it? *'Jossik:' I can indeed! Here, let me have a closer look. Yes! There is something written on it! It is very faint, however. Can you read it? *'What does the casket say?' **'Option 1:' Saradomin **'Option 2:' Zamorak **'Option 3:' Guthix *'Player:' I think it says... God. *'Jossik:' Are you sure? I mean, are you REALLY sure? Maybe you better look again. *(Repeats question) *'Player:' Nope, it definitely says God. *'Jossik:' I think you're right! Hand it here, and let's see what's inside. Wow! It's a Book! I thought these things had all vanished! Well, it's all yours. I hope you appreciate it. Transcript